Jurassic Park: The Ride (Universal Studios Hollywood)
|closed= |manufacturer=Vekoma |designer=Universal Creative |model= |course= |lift= |height_ft= |height_m= |drop_ft=85 |length_ft=1,900 |speed_mph= |speed_km/h= |duration=5:30 minutes |angle= |capacity=3000 |cost= |acceleration= |acceleration_from= |acceleration_mph= |acceleration_km/h= |acceleration_in= |gforce= |restriction=46 }} Jurassic Park: The Ride is a water-based amusement ride that is based on Steven Spielberg's hit film Jurassic Park and Michael Crichton's novel located at Universal Studios Hollywood. The ride was actually researched and built while the Jurassic Park film was still in its production phase. It opened on June 21, 1996. Duplicates of the ride have since been built at Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios Japan. A river rapids version of the attraction, which is entitled the Jurassic Park Rapids Adventure, opened in Universal Studios Singapore in 2010, and will be opening soon in Universal Studios Dubailand. History Opening Among the guests in attendance at the ride's grand opening celebration in 1996 were film cast members Jeff Goldblum, Ariana Richards, and Joseph Mazzello. Steven Spielberg also attended the opening, but requested that he be let off of the attraction before the 84-foot drop (he apparently makes this request every time he rides the attraction). Jurassic Park in the Dark During Universal Studios Hollywood's annual "Halloween Horror Nights" in 2009, the ride was temporarily re-named "Jurassic Park in the Dark". Alterations included shutting off most of the lights inside the Environmental Systems Building near the end of the ride, while the occasional strobe light illuminated violent scenes of dinosaurs tearing apart scientists and game wardens. Also, the tense Jurassic Park score during this portion of the ride was replaced with "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'N' Roses. Refurbishments Jurassic Park: The Ride was closed for refurbishment from January 9, 2009 to January 23, 2009. Exact details of the refurbishment are not known, but some post-refurb photos by riders seem to indicate minimal cosmetic changes.West Coast Thrills Previously during the summer peak season, two "paleontologists" would roam the ride's queue and immediate vicinity, interacting with guests, answering questions, and squirting kids with water.Universal Studios Hollywood - Character Photo Ops. Retrieved from Universal Studios Hollywood Official Site. Ride-through Queue and Pre-show The ride is designed to have the feel of Isla Nublar. After entering the gates to Jurassic Park, guests wait under an open-wall building. A tour guide is seen on a television screen above reviewing safety on the boarding and ride. Guests are then split into two lines to board their tour boats for the ride. Ride The ride starts with a raft going into the front gates of Jurassic Park. The riders encounter many dinosaurs, such as Ultrasaurus and Stegosaurus. As the raft is about to enter an area called Hadrosaur Cove, a parasaurolophus pops up in front of the raft and then a second one appears. The Jurassic Park Animal Control calls, revealing that the second parasaurolophus threw the raft off course causing it to enter the raptor containment area, which is shown to be heavily damaged. Riders next encounter what appears to be an abandoned tour raft as a Dilophosaurus is seen on the raft eating the remains of a poncho. A CP25 motor boat is seen next to the raft, also abandoned. Apparently, the boat had been sent by Jurassic Park Animal Control to guide the raft towards a safe area, but the Dilophosaurus already appears to have killed the tourists and boat crew. The raft then heads towards the park's water pumping station. A crushed Jurassic Park tour jeep falls from the top of a wall overhead and nearly crushes the riders below (similar to the scene in the film) as Dilophosauruses jump out and spit their toxic venom (water) at guests. When night falls sparks and flood lights are added to this jeep effect. The raft then enters the massive Environmental Systems Building and begins to slowly ascend a long lift hill. A voice on a loudspeaker in the building alerts guests that an emergency evacuation is going to be attempted. As the raft makes its way up the lift hill, numerous alarms sounds are heard as escaped Velociraptors lung out at guests. Once the raft reaches the top of the lift hill, it drops down a small waterfall and is then attacked by a Tyrannosaurus . A claw falls from the ceiling followed by a set of collapsing pipes above riders heads. The raft then follows around a 180 degree bend in the flume. Once around the bend, guests encounter a waterfall in front of them as a technician begins counting down when the building's life support systems will terminate (due to "toxic gasses" being released earlier during the previous Tyrannosaurus encounter). Suddenly, emerging from behind the waterfall is the snarling Tyrannosaurus. The raft climbs a small lift hill bringing it even closer to the T-Rex's headAttraction home page - Universal Studios Hollywood. Just as the Tyrannosaurus lunges for the raft guests are plunged down an high near-vertical drop and into a tropical lagoon back outside of the Environmental Systems Building. During the end of the ride, some more Dilophosauruses try to squirt venom (water) at the passengers. The raft finally makes its way to the unload dock where guests disembark the ride through the Jurassic Outfitters gift shop, where they may purchase Jurassic Park themed souvenirs, including photographs of themselves on the ride during the drop. See also * List of amusement rides based on film franchises References Category:Amusement rides Category:Jurassic Park Category:Water rides Category:1996 establishments